Never Anger An Ice Maiden
by pupeez4eva
Summary: Yusuke lets it slip that Hiei is Yukina's brother. She doesn't react the way they thought she would...


Silence. Utter silence.

No one moved. No one blinked.

The one to finally break the dead-quiet was Kuwabara, who pitched forward in a dead faint, his face smashing into his pancakes.

That was enough to bring everyone out of their trance.

Shizuru yelled: "Yusuke you idiot!"

Keiko smacked him and then repeated this gesture.

Yusuke yelped, shielding himself from Keiko's violent attacks and muttering "sorry, sorry" under his breath.

Kurama was looking nervously at Hiei.

Hiei looked torn between thoughts of killing Yusuke and staring at Yukina in fear.

Yukina simply stared.

"The Shrimps Yukina's brother?" Kuwabara had woken up but looked ready to pass out again any moment. Hiei whirled around and gave him a death glare. He then transferred this glare to Yusuke.

"Sorry!" the detective said, raising his arms in the air. "I really am."

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You" Hiei spat through clenched teeth.

"You're my brother?"

That whispered question was enough to melt the death glare on Hiei's face. He turned to Yukina, a look of fear in his eyes; fear of being rejected by his only sister.

Yukina stood near the stove, clutching the pot of hot water she had been holding. Her red eyes were wide with shock – and then to Hiei's utter horror they filled with tears.

"Yukina" he whispered. "I…I'll leave if that's what you want."

Yukina's jaw dropped open further and then she walked forward, her knees trembling slightly. Soon she stood directly in front of her twin. Her eyes met his and for a moment they simply stared at each other.

Then, with a hiss of rage, Yukina dumped the boiling hot water on her brothers head.

Hiei yelped, shaking the water from himself while the other's stared in shock. They'd expected a heart-felt reunion – not _this._

"You utter idiot!" Yukina shrieked. Kuwabara's jaw dropped open; he silently wondered what had happened to his sweet snow angel. Everyone else seemed to be having the same reaction as him…just without the romantic nicknames in their thoughts.

Hiei flinched away from Yukina and swallowed. He knew this would happen…that was why he had never told her before…now he wouldn't be able to be around her. He would lose his only sister, one of the only people he truly loved.

"I'll go" he muttered, trying not to look at Yukina's face. He heard a furious yell and suddenly he was being tackled to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke muttered, an awed look on his face as he watched Yukina struggle on top of Hiei.

"Baka!" spat Yukina. "You call Kazuma that, but _you _deserve that name. You're a complete idiot if you think I want you too leave!"

Hiei stopped struggling and gazed at his sister in confusion.

"You…you want me to stay?" he asked, worried at questioning her in case she changed her mind. Yukina shot him an incredulous look.

"Of course!" she replied. "You think that after I searched for my brother for so long, constantly talked about him and expressed my love for him, I would ask him to _leave _when I finally found him?"

Hiei was too shocked to speak.

"But…" he whispered when he had finally found his voice. "I'm a murderer…a monster…why would you want someone like me for a brother?"

Yukina scoffed.

"I don't _care _about your past! So you've killed people – my mother…_our _mother killed plenty but that didn't make me hate her! Rui-san _threw you off a cliff _and I never hated her!" Yukina grabbed the front of Hiei's shirt and hoisted him up. "You've always protected me and cared for me. How could I ask for a better brother?"

Hiei relaxed, gazing at Yukina with shock and awe.

Yukina grabbed the discarded pot and smashed it on Hiei's head.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me!" she added, angrily. "I waited for so long to know who my brother was and you never told me." She bashed the pot on his head for the second time, scowling.

"Yukina, perhaps to you stop that…" Kurama said, trying to quell the situation before it got out of hand. Yukina rounded on him.

"YOU!" she yelled. "You knew – I know you did, don't try to deny it; you _always _know _everything – _and you never told me!"

Kurama paled slightly, but kept that ever-pleasant smile on his face.

"Yukina…" he started but was stopped when she slammed handle of the pot into his abdomen, sinking it into the soft flesh. Kurama yelped and went down with a thud.

Yusuke winced.

"That's going to bruise" he muttered. His voice trailed of nervously when he spotted Yukina gazing at him.

"Err…hey…Yukina" he started, nervously. "You know…I was the one to tell you and all…ahh…put that pot down…come on…"

He yelped when Yukina bashed the pot into his face.

"Ugh!" he groaned, his hands flying to his nose. "My nose!"

Yukina scowled.

"You only told me by accident! You could have told me ages ago!"

She lifted the pot threateningly. Yusuke flinched.

A soft whimper made her turn away from him and Yusuke thanked the heavens.

"Yukina…my beloved snow bunny…you won't hurt me will you?" Kuwabara asked, shakily, staring at his 'true love' with wide eyes. A few moments ago he couldn't believe that Yukina was Hiei's brother…now all his doubts were gone.

Yukina's face softened.

"Of course not Kazuma" she said, in her normal sweet tone. "You didn't know – oh, you didn't hit your head when you fainted did you? I could heal it for you."

Kuwabara flinched, knowing that the image of Yukina brandishing that metal pot and taking down three of the toughest people he knew would be branded in his mind forever and would haunt his nightmares.

"It's okay" he said, weakly. Yukina smiled pleasantly.

"Alright Kazuma" she said. Then, slowly, she turned around to face Shizuru and Keiko.

Both girls paled.

"Yukina I didn't know!" gasped Keiko. "I swear I would have told you if I did!"

"No you wouldn't have" Yusuke groaned from his spot on the floor. "You would have been too scared off Hiei."

Said male groaned, clutching his water-drenched head.

"I never knew" Shizuru said, shrugging her shoulders and trying to look convincing.

"Liar!" snapped Hiei. "You knew!"

"Shut up Oniichan" Yukina snapped. "Right now I'll take her word over yours."

Whether it was the harshness of Yukina's tone or her calling him 'oniichan', Hiei listened to her and actually shut up.

At that moment Botan came flying in.

"Hey everyone. What's…oh my what happened?"

Her eyes widened as she took in the scene. Hiei was lying on the floor, clutching his head which was drenched with water. Yusuke was nursing a swollen nose and cursing under his breath. Kurama was rolling on the floor, clutching his abdomen. Kuwabara was staring fearfully at Yukina. Yukina was…brandishing a pot?

"Yukina…what's going on?" she asked, not liking the look on the normally innocent Ice Maiden's face as she turned to stare at her.

"Did you know?" Yukina asked, slowly. As if the words caused physical pain to those in the room, everyone flinched.

"Know what?" Botan asked, nervously.

"Did you know that Hiei is my brother?" the girl's voice was a deadly whisper. Botan swallowed, suddenly getting the urge to run.

"What…Yukina are you alright?"

"You knew didn't you?" Botan took a step backwards as a look of sudden rage crossed Yukina's pretty face. "How could you not tell me? I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!"

"Yukina, I am your friend!" Botan assured her. "It's just…Hiei didn't want you to know!"

Said demon moaned and muttered "don't bring it back to me" for his position on the floor.

Yukina took a step forward and then another, raising her pot. Botan swallowed.

"Yukina…what are you doing with that thing? Yukina? YUKINA?"

Botan shrieked as Yukina tackled her off her oar. She hit the ground with a painful thump and opened her eyes to see a horrific image that would haunt her nightmares for years to come.

Yukina stood over her, looking for all intents and purposes, like a serial killer. Botan's oar was clutched in her hands and raised over her head – Botan wondered where she found the strength to lift it like that.

Then she realized exactly what was happening.

"No! Wait! Don't do that – I can explain!" she pleaded.

Before she could beg anymore the oar came flying down on her. She moaned and clutched her stomach, a look of pain on her face.

Yukina dropped the oar and took a shuddering breath.

"You should have just told me Hiei…" she whispered.

Hiei squeaked (yes squeaked).

"It would have been so much easier…" Yukina sighed and shook her head. The rage on her face was replaced with her usual, innocent expression. "Well then…I suppose you all need some healing?"

"No, no it's fine…" Kurama assured her, quickly. He didn't look very convincing, as his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Don't come anywhere near me!" Yusuke squeaked.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Hiei snarled, but flinched away when Yukina turned to him. "It's alright…I'm fine" he assured his twin, his tone slightly panicked.

Botan simply let out a horrified whimper.

From that day on everyone made it their sole mission to never _ever _anger Yukina again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I understand Yukina was very very OOC but then this is a humor fic and well…she WAS angry. Even Yukina has the right to get angry once in a while.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**


End file.
